Sonic The Cat: Love & Revenge
by Yoshi 2.1
Summary: Sonic & Blaze are living a happily married life, with a lovely home and two children,but Amy is plotting to destroy their marriage and claim Sonic for herself. Can she be stopped before it's too late?
1. Chapter 1

**Sonic The Cat: Love & Revenge**

**Summary: Taking place ten years after Sonic The Cat, Sonic and his new wife Blaze are living a happy life with two adorable kids named Jake and Lilly. But however, a certain Sonic-obsessed hedgehog girl, Amy Rose, doesn't approve of Sonic's new life, and she plans to wreck his marriage and take him and the kids for herself. Now Sonic and his family and friends must do whatever it takes to stop Amy's corrupted plan before it takes place.**

**Note: Includes full guest appearances by Mario, Luigi, and other Nintendo characters.**

**Disclaimer: All Sonic characters belong to Sega.**

**P.S.: Nintendo characters belong to the Nintendo company.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Today was just a normal, peaceful day in Station Square. The sun was shining, the flowers were blooming, and citizens were out traveling around the city. It was like as if things couldn't possibly get worse.

Speaking of which, things were going perfectly for Sonic, who was now living a glorious life, happily married to his true love, Blaze. For all that was known, Sonic was turned into a cat during an accident in Tails' lab. At first he was dissatisfied with his new form, it was at this point that Blaze fell madly in love with Sonic, who would always run away from her when given the chance, but she often succeeded in catching him everytime she chased him. Eventually, Sonic soon realized his true feelings for Blaze, and they became a couple. At that point, Sonic decided to remain as a cat. Soon after, Sonic proposed marriage to Blaze, who joyfully accepted. But during the day of their wedding, Amy Rose had attempted to crash it, falsely believing that Sonic had left her for Blaze, though Sonic knew that he and Amy were never a couple at all. However, before Amy could even do anything, she got apprehended by Mario & Luigi, who tied her to a tree.

Since then, Amy hasn't been seen for days or weeks, which sits well for Sonic & Blaze, who were currently watching TV while their son & daughter were outside playing with the family dog Sammy.

I love my new life, I gotta a lovely wife, two wonderful kids, a nice clean home, and a obedient dog, don't you agree Blaze", Sonic said.

I most certainly do Sonic", Blaze agreed.

So, have you heard from any of the others lately?", Blaze asked.

Yep, I talked to Knuckles yesterday, he and Lien-Da are making plans for their 4th anniversary this year", Sonic replied.

Really, I sure hope Knuckles know what he's doing", Blaze commented.

I'll ask him today, I'm meeting him at the mall later", Sonic said.

Sooner or later, their kids came through the back door with the dog, who was a black lab.

Mommy, daddy, we're back", said the kids.

The married couple turned to look at their children, who were cats just like them. The male cat, Jake, was blue like his father, but he had purple streaks on the tips of his ears, while also having golden eyes like his mother, he was at least 10 years old of age. The female cat, Lilly, was the same color as her mother, but she had emerald green eyes like Sonic. She was 9 years old of age.

Hey there kids, did you have fun outside?", Blaze asked.

Yeah, we taught Sam how to play dead", Lilly said.

That's nice, well I gotta go meet Knuckles, I'll be back soon okay", Sonic said as he got up.

See you soon honey", Blaze said giving him a french kiss.

Whoa there Blaze, warn me next time before you use your tongue", Sonic said.

Blaze just blushed and giggled.

After giving his kids a hug, he then headed out the door.

* * *

**Later at the mall...**

So, how's the married life for you?", Knuckles asked.

It just fine, how's Lien-Da doing?", Sonic asked.

She's alright, she's still at home with the kids", Knuckles replied.

So, what are you planning for your anniversary?", Sonic asked.

Not a lot, I already bought a gift for her and everything, there isn't much else", Knuckles said.

Did you hide the gift?", Sonic asked.

Of course, I'm not stupid, I hid it in a place where she'll never find it", Knuckle assured him.

Good, I'm pretty sure that she's got a special gift for you too, If you know what I'm getting at", Sonic said smirking.

Now cut that out buddy, Lien-Da isn't that persistant", Knuckles said chuckling.

You sure about that, you won't know until you find out", Sonic said.

Whoa, look at the time, I gotta hurry home, me and Lien-Da are going out for a lunch date on our anniversary", Knuckles said as he got up while looking at his watch.

Better hurry, you don't wanna be late", Sonic said.

See ya later Sonic", Knuckles said waving goodbye as he left.

Bye Knux", Sonic replied waving back.

That Knuckles sure is one lucky guy", Sonic said.

Hi there Sonic", said a familiar voice.

Sonic's happiness was replaced with anger and resentment as he instantly recognized the voice of none other than Amy Rose, the same hedgehog who had always been in love with him since the day they met. Ever since the incident at the wedding, Sonic had hated Amy for weeks and months, and he had refused to forgive her because of it.

What the heck do you want Amy?", Sonic asked without even looking at her.

I just noticed you over here, and decided to see how you were doing", Amy said acting like everything was normal even though it wasn't.

As you can see, I'm fine, now go away", Sonic said.

Come on, you're not still mad at me are you?", Amy asked.

Of course I'm still mad at you, you almost ruined my wedding you moron", Sonic replied angrily while turning to look at her.

If you hadn't betrayed me in the first place, none of it would have ever happened", Amy retorted.

Ugh, when are you gonna get it through your screwed up head, we were never together, we never dated, and more importantly, I never liked you anymore than I did before", Sonic stated.

Why couldn't you understand the fact that we were meant for each other?", Amy pointed out.

Because we never were meant for each other, you were too obsessive, I never like that about you at all", Sonic replied.

Oh really", Amy commented.

Yeah really, and if you think that you're gonna get me to like you, you are hugely mistaken, because that is never gonna hap-

But Sonic was suddenly cut off when Amy pressed her lips against his in a forceful kiss, shoving her entire tongue into his mouth, licking all around the inside. Sonic desperately tried to pull away from her, but Amy wrapped her arms tightly around his waist and neck, forcibly pulling him closer to her body. After struggling for sometime, Sonic finally manages to push Amy off of him, knocking her to the floor.

YOU CRAZY *****, WHAT THE ****DID YOU DO THAT FOR?", Sonic yelled while wiping his mouth.

I just thought that a kiss would make you change your mind about me", Amy said seductively as she got up.

Well, keep on dreaming, because there is no **** way I'll ever fall in love with you, I'm married to Blaze not you, so just leave me alone and stay out of my life", Sonic said before storming off.

Hmm, so he thinks he has a happy life does he, well he won't be happy for long once I manage to destroy his precious marriage, then I'll have that blue cat all to myself", Amy said forming an evil smirk on her face.

* * *

**Later back at home...**

AMY DID WHAT?", Blaze asked in shock.

Yep, that's right, she kissed me, right on the lips, with her whole tongue slithering in my mouth, it was horrible", Sonic told her.

Why that dirty, conniving, crazy hedgehog girl, I oughta rip off her arms and feed her to alligators", Blaze fumed.

Whoa whoa, take it easy honey, let's not get carried away, besides, there's nothing to worry about, you and I are married, and I love you very much, nothing will ever change that", Sonic assured her.

Aww, I love you too darling", Blaze replied kissing him on the cheek.

So, where are the kids and the dog? ", Sonic asked curiously.

Blaze giggled before replying.

Jake and Lilly are spending the night at their friend's house and Sam is outside in his doghouse, so we have the house all to ourselves, and I'm feeling a little in the mood if you know what I'm talking about", Blaze said seductively.

Oh I know exactly what you mean baby", Sonic replied before chasing Blaze upstairs towards the bedroom for a little fun time.

* * *

**Well, here it is, the first chapter of this story, I spent three days working on it.**

**I hope you like it.**

**And just to point out, this story is gonna be rated M for specific reasons.**

**By the way, the nintendo characters will be making guest appearance in the next chapters.**

**Goodnight everybody.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Well honey I gotta say, that was the best anniversary lunch date ever, wouldn't you say so?", Lien-Da asked.

I agree, that new Italian restaurant went to had some great food", Knuckles agreed.

So uh, what did you get me for our anniversary?", Lien-Da asked.

Now babe, that's gonna have to be a secret until later", Knuckles replied.

Aw, c'mon, you can tell me, please, pretty please". Lien-Da whined playfully.

Nope, no can do", Knuckles refused.

Well alright, I guess I'll just to have to wait then", Lien-Da said giving up.

That's my girl", Knuckles said kissing her.

What did you and Sonic talk about at the mall today?", Lien-Da asked.

Nothing much, just some guy stuff", Knuckles replied.

How are his wife and kids?", Lien-Da asked.

There fine, he's really happy with his new life", Knuckles said.

I just wish I was able to make it to Sonic and Blaze's wedding", Lien-Da said.

I know", Knuckles said.

So, where's Mike and Jessie?", Knuckles asked.

There upstairs sleeping", Lien-Da said.

Oh", Knuckles replied.

Besides, this gives us some alone time", Lien-Da said flirtatiously.

Now I see what you mean", Knuckles said smirking.

Oh just kiss me baby", Lien-Da said as she leaned forward and locked her lips with his in a loving kiss, all the while slipping her tongue in his mouth, and pushing him down on the sofa, crawling on top of him.

* * *

**Meanwhile......**

Sonic & Blaze were cuddled up in bed, kissing while they were naked under the covers.

Oh god, that was the best sex I've ever had", Blaze said after she and Sonic stopped kissing.

Better than the first time?", Sonic asked.

Yep, better than that", Blaze replied.

I'm guessing you inherited your sexual desires from your mom huh?", Sonic assumed.

Uh huh, exactly", Blaze answered.

Hey, you wanna get dressed and go out for dinner with Knuckles and Lien-Da?", Sonic suggested.

Yeah, that sounds like fun, why don't we call them and ask", Blaze said.

Good idea", Sonic said reaching for the phone. He then dialed Knuckles' number.

(ring)

(ring)

(ring)

Hello", said Knuckles' voice over the phone.

Hey knux, it's Sonic, what's up", Sonic greeted.

Just spending some time with my wife at the moment, what did you want?", Knuckles said.

Blaze and I were just wondering if you and Lien-Da wanted to get together for dinner tonight later tonight, our treat", Sonic offered.

Well, my wife and I are kinda busy right now, but I suppose we can make it tonight, what do you think Lien-Da", Knuckles said.

Yeah, that sounds nice, I like that, let me just go take a shower and put some clothes on real quick, then I'll call my sister to babysit Mike and Jessie", Lien-Da agreed.

Hey uh, honey, can you please not mention us having sex while I'm on the phone, it just sounds embarrassing", Knuckles said.

Oops, haha, sorry sweetie", Lien-Da apologized.

So, anyway, how's about we have dinner at that Italian restaurant Itali's" Knuckles suggested.

Sure, is 7:00 p.m okay", Sonic said.

Yeah sure, see ya tonight", Knuckles said before hanging up.

Well Blaze my love, we're going on a double date", Sonic told her.

That's nice", Blaze said.

* * *

**Elsewhere.......**

Little did either of the couples know that Amy had listened in on their conversation by tapping into there phone lines with special phone network adapter she had stolen from Tails' place.

So, they're going out to eat at Itali's, well I've got a little surprise in store for them", Amy said menacingly while making an evil facial expression.

Once I get rid of Blaze, Sonic will be all mine for the taking", Amy added in.

* * *

**Later at 7:00 p.m**

Both the echidna and cat couples arrived at the restaurant at the exact time they were suppose to meet. The restaurant was colored red and green from top to bottom and it had a fancy outlook to it.

Well, this is the place, what do you think?", Lien-Da asked.

It looks really nice", Blaze commented.

And formal too", Sonic commented.

I see you two chose to dress nicely for this occasion just like we did", Knuckles said.

Of course, who wouldn't", Sonic replied.

Shall we", said both guys.

We shall", the ladies replied.

The moment they walked up to the doors, Sonic and Knuckles both held them open for their wives.

Ladies first", Sonic said formally.

Why thank you", Blaze replied as she and Lien-Da walked in, kissing their respective mates as they did.

When they walked in they were greeted by Mario & Luigi.

Hey Sonic, nice to see you again", Mario greeted.

Hey you guys, what brings you here", Sonic greeted back.

We're the owners, this is our restaurant", Luigi said.

Wow, I can't believe it, how did afford it?", Blaze asked.

We used some of our money to invest in a restaurant, so far, our business is going great", Mario said.

Since you're our friends, you're allowed to eat here for free",Luigi told them.

Really, cool", Sonic said.

Afterwards, the Mario Bros. led the two couples to a table big enough for both couples.

When they were properly seated, a waiter came up to them to take their orders.

What will it be tonight?", asked the waiter.

I'll have a plate of lasagna with a side of breadsticks and a root beer", Sonic said.

Same thing for me", Blaze said.

I'd like an order of spaghetti with meatballs and a side of garlic bread and a orange Crush", Knuckles said.

I'll have a plate of ravioli, nothing on the side and a Cherry Coke please", Lien-Da said.

Very well, your orders will be ready momentarily", said the waiter before walking away.

So, what's gonna happen on your anniversary?", Sonic asked.

Tonight, after we're done here, we'll go back home and exchange gifts, I can't wait to see what Knuckles what had got me", Lien-Da squealed.

Take it easy, you'll get it soon, I promise", Knuckles assured her.

I know Knuxiekoo, I'm just really excited that's all", Lien-Da replied.

Boy Knuckles, your wife sure is anxious to know what her present is", Blaze commented.

Yeah, I know", Knuckles replied.

Pretty soon, their orders arrived. After getting their food, they began eating.

MMM, this food is delicious", Sonic said as he ate a piece of his lasagna

Same here, this lasagna tastes scrumptious", Blaze said while eating.

I love this pasta", Knuckles said.

This ravioli just makes my tongue vibrate", Lien-Da said.

But suddenly, Blaze started gasping and choking. She clutched her throat tightly, standing up from her seat.

Blaze, what's wrong, are you alright?", Sonic asked in alarm.

Th......(gasp)...... there's something.......(choke)........ in my food...... I think it was....... (gasp).......... it was......... poison", Blaze uttered out.

POISON", Sonic yelled, earning him stares from everyone.

Quick, somebody call the hospital", Knuckles said.

* * *

**Later at Station Square Hospital.......**

Sonic, Knuckles, Cream, Vanilla, Tails, the Chaotix, and the rest of the gang(except Amy), including Mario, Luigi, Link and Zelda were all in the main lobby of the hospital.

I don't understand, how could this happen?", Mario wondered.

I agree, none of our employees are assassins, who would do such a thing?", Luigi wondered.

I have no idea, why would anyone want to kill my wife?", Sonic asked.

Wait a minute, it could be possible that some intruder must have snuck into the kitchen and put poison in Blaze's food without being spotted", Vector suspected.

Who do you think did it Vector?", Link asked.

I'm not sure of it yet Link, but I've got a feeling that it may be someone we know, someone who can never be trusted ", Vector said.

Like who?", Silver asked.

Hold on a minute, there's only one person who would be crazy enough to try and ruin Sonic's life", Knuckles said.

But who?", Lien-Da asked her husband.

Then a thought came into Sonic's mind, and he suddenly became angry as he came to realization on who is was that poisoned Blaze.

Amy", Sonic blurted out in anger.

I knew it, I should've known Amy had something to do with it", Vector said.

Why would Amy try to kill Blaze, I don't get it?", Zelda asked.

Because she's jealous", Shadow said.

What?", Zelda asked.

You heard me, Amy's jealous because Sonic married Blaze instead of her, and she's hated Blaze for countless years because of it, Amy would always accuse Blaze of stealing Sonic away from her, she just refused to accept the fact that Sonic didn't love her like she loved him, and she swore that one day she would kill Blaze and keep Sonic and the kids for herself just to fulfill her twisted desires", Shadow explained.

How did you find out about this Shadow?", Espio asked.

I was relaxing on a tree branch, and I overheard her plotting to kill Blaze as she walked by", Shadow admitted.

I can't believe Amy would do such a thing, and to think after all these years, I was actually friends with her", Cream said.

I actually trusted her, now I've come to regret it", Rouge said shaking her head.

Then a doctor came walking into the lobby. Sonic was the first to question him.

How is she?", Sonic asked.

She's going to be okay, the poison was pumped out of her, she's gonna live, but we'll have to keep her for a few days until she recovers", the Doctor explained.

Okay, that's fine", Sonic said feeling relieved that his wife was still living.

You can go see her if you want, she's in room 109", the Doctor suggested.

Thank you doctor uh-

Charles, Dr Charles", he said.

Thank you Dr. Charles", Sonic said before walking down the hall, with his friends following close behind.

As they walked towards Blaze's room, Sonic began thinking about something.

What are you thinking about Sonic?", Zelda asked.

I was just thinking about how my life would be if Blaze ever died, it just wouldn't be the same without her", Sonic said.

Oh Sonic, don't think like that, you'll never lose Blaze so long as she remains alive", Zelda assured him.

Daddy, will mommy be alright?", Lilly asked.

Of course she will, the poison's been pumped out of her bloodstream, she's gonna be okay", Sonic told her.

The sooner they reached room 109, they all walked in to see that Blaze was fast asleep in her hospital bed. Sonic walked up to her and kissed her forehead, which woke her up.

Hey Blaze", Sonic greeted her softly.

Oh Sonic, I'm so happy to see you", Blaze said as she hugged him.

I'm just happy that you're still alive", Sonic said.

I'm happy to be alive", Blaze replied.

Gee, it was really weird though, who on earth would put poison in my food?", Blaze wondered.

It was Amy, she was trying to kill you", Silver said.

WHAT!", Blaze yelled.

Yep, it's true, she spiked your lasagna with poison, hoping that it would kill you when you ate it", Vector said.

That crazy hedgehog, if I ever see her, I will kill her", Blaze fumed.

Relax honey, and watch what you're saying, our kids are in the room", Sonic said.

Oh, sorry kids", Blaze apologized.

It's okay mommy", Jake said.

I think we better leave now, visiting hours are almost over", Mario said.

Yeah, were gonna head home and relax, come on Lien-Da", Knuckles said as he left.

Bye Blaze, I hope you get well soon", Lien-Da said before leaving to catch up with her husband.

The doctor said you have to stay here for a few days until you get better, so I'll see you soon okay", Sonic said before turning to leave.

But Blaze grabbed his arm.

Wait a minute honey, where's my goodbye kiss", Blaze asked.

Oh yeah, I almost forgot", Sonic said as he turned around to kiss her. He felt her tongue entering his mouth, touching his own. Afterwards, they pulled away from each other for air.

Okay, bye honey", Sonic said while leaving with the others.

Bye bye baby", Blaze replied flicking her tongue out at him seductively.

Sonic just blushed before closing the door.

After everyone came back to the lobby, they soon came face to face with Amy, who had just walked into the hospital.

Hello Sonic, nice to see you again", Amy greeted in a monotone.

You!", Sonic growled as he rushed towards her, grabbing her throat and slamming her against the wall.

Well, you sure are persistant when you wanna be", Amy commented playfully.

Don't play games with me, I know you tried to kill Blaze by putting poison in her food", Sonic accused her.

I have no idea what you're talking about Sonikuu", Amy lied.

Don't you dare lie to me, and don't call me Sonikuu", Sonic said angrily.

Aww, what's wrong, did I make you mad?", Amy teased.

Sonic responded by tightening his grip on her throat, almost nearly choking her.

Listen to me you crazy *****, I am sick and tired of you meddling in my life, I mean it, I've had enough of you, it's bad enough that you came on to me at the mall, but when you try to kill my wife and the mother of my children, you've really crossed the line", Sonic said.

What exactly are you implying Sonic?", Amy asked.

I could kill you right now, but I'm not gonna, so just to be clear, stay away from my wife, my kids, and stay out of my life, or else I will kill you, and I won't hesitate to do so, got it", Sonic threatened her before letting her go.

Now why don't you do us all a favor and get out, now", Sonic said pointing to the exit.

Without saying a word, Amy turned and headed for the exit, but not before turning her head back around to glare at Sonic and the others, who all glared back at her. With that done, Amy then walked out of the hospital.

Hmph,so he really thinks that I'll stay away from him and his family just because he threatened me, well he's got another thing coming,and that's no lie, I'm not giving up that easily, that's for sure. I'll get Sonic one way or another, and I will not rest until he's finally mine", Amy said chuckling to herself sinisterly.

* * *

**Man, Amy just won't give up, apparently she'll do whatever it takes to eliminate Blaze and have Sonic as her lover.**

**Anyway, this is the second chapter, it took me two weeks just to work on it, at least I finished it.**

**When I said I'd make this story serious, I meant it, I'm not kidding here.**

**Anyways, I hope you like it.**

**Later.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

So, what do you say, will you do it?" Amy asked.

Yeah, I'll do it, so what's the assignment?" asked a red and blue hedgehog, who was wearing a white tee-shirt, a brown over-coat, black fingerless gloves, blue jeans, and black sneakers.

There's this purple female cat named Blaze, who I absolutely hate, she stole the love of my life from me, and I just want her out of the picture so badly" Amy explained.

Oh wait a minute, now I get it, you want me to assassinate a girl who ruined your life, I like the sound of this" the hedgehog said.

I forgot your name by the way, what was it?" Amy asked.

Brian, Brian the hedgehog" He responded.

Well Brian, do we have a deal?" Amy asked sticking her hand out for him to shake.

Yeah, we've got a deal" Brian said as he shook hands with her.

Good, now let's talk about payment" Amy suggested.

Now you're talking" Brian said smirking.

I'll pay you 10 grand in cash. Even if you fail, I'll still pay you" Amy mentioned.

Works for me" Brian agreed.

And as a bonus, if you're lucky enough, you'll get something else besides money" Amy said seductively.

What would that be?" Brian asked curiously.

Before he even knew it, he watched in surprise as Amy unzipped her dress from behind and pulled it off, showing her large, well developed breasts, cupped in a strapless red bra, and a pair of matching panties. Brian just stood motionless, staring blankly at her.

Do you like what you see?" Amy asked while walking towards him and pressing her body up against him.

Yes, yes I do" Brian said shyly.

Well either if you succeed or if you fail, the money will be yours and so will I" Amy said.

Okay" Brian said.

One more thing, if anyone tries to stop you, take care of them" Amy said.

You got it" Brian said.

* * *

**Later today......**

When do you think Blaze will be released from the hospital mom?" Cream asked.

I'm not sure dear, the doctor said they have to keep her for few days until she's better" Vanilla replied.

I'm so worried about Blaze, I can't believe Amy tried to poison her, it's just so horrible" Cream said.

I know honey, but let's just be satisfied that she's alright" Vanilla assured her.

Okay, I guess I can cope with it" Cream said.

* * *

**Meanwhile......**

I can't believe Amy almost killed my wife, that hedgehog has gone completely insane" Sonic said.

I agree, why can't she get over it already, this has gone on for way too long" Silver said.

Well, all I hope for is that Amy better stay away from my family or else things will get ugly" Sonic mentioned.

I'm with you on that one Sonic, knowing Amy, she'd probably go to great lengths just to claim you" Silver said.

That just shows how crazy she really is, I'll give you that" Sonic commented.

Daddy, when is mommy gonna come home?" Lilly asked.

She'll be home soon, I promise"Sonic assured her.

I love you daddy"Lilly said as she hugged him.

I love you too", Sonic replied.

But still, I do believe Amy isn't the kind of person who gives up so easily" Silver pointed out.

I wonder how she's doing" Sonic said.

* * *

**Sometime later at Station Square Hospital......**

A mysterious hooded figure was quietly sneaking through the parking lot of the hospital, making sure to avoid being spotted. Checking to make sure that things were clear, the figure made his way inside without being spotted by anyone. He headed straight for the exact room he was looking for, which was room 109, the room where Blaze was located. He turned the knob on the door, opened it, walked inside and closed the door. The figure then pulled off his hood, revealing himself to be none other than Brian, the same hedgehog Amy had hired earlier. He looked down at Blaze, who was fast asleep.

So, this is Blaze, and she's already asleep, this makes my job more easy" Brian said to himself.

But suddenly, Blaze yawned, which meant she was waking up. The moment she was awake, she immediately noticed Brian looking down at her with a sinister look.

Who are you?" Blaze asked.

The name's Brian, Brian the hedgehog, of course you won't be around long enough to remember it" He said.

What do you mean?" Blaze asked suspiciously.

What I mean is, I'm gonna kill you" Brian told her before pulling out a gun from his coat pocket and pointing it at her.

Blaze gasped in fear at what was about to happen, someone was about to kill her, and she didn't know why.

What's going on here, who sent you?" Blaze asked in alarm.

Let's just say I was hired by a beautiful pink hedgehog who wants you dead for stealing her lover away" Brian told her.

Pink hedgehog, you mean Amy, she sent you to kill me?" Blaze asked.

That's right feline, and I'm gonna make sure of it" Brian said.

But before he could pull the trigger however, he was interrupted when someone kicked the door open. Brian turned around to see an angry red echidna glaring at him with extreme rage. It was none other than Knuckles.

GET AWAY FROM HER YOU MURDERER" Knuckles yelled.

Well well well, what do we have here" Brian said.

I said get away from her" Knuckles said again.

Who are you by chance?" Brian asked.

My name is Knuckles, and that's my friend you were about to kill" Knuckles said.

I'm Brian the hedgehog, and I've been hired to kill your little cat friend" He said.

I can't let you do that, if you even think about pulling the trigger on that gun, I will kick your ***" Knuckles threatened.

Oh yeah, what are you gonna do about it" Brian taunted.

Before he knew it, he was suddenly punched in the face, getting knocked away from Blaze, dropping his gun in the process.

I warned you, now you're gonna get it" Knuckles said.

In retaliation, Brian tackled the red echidna around his waist, knocking him against the wall, where he began punching him repeatedly, but Knuckles blocked one of Brian's fists and punched him square in the jaw, causing it to bleed. He then grabbed him and threw him out the room, continuing to fight with him outside Blaze's room. Brian punched Knuckles in the gut really hard, causing him to double over in pain, coughing up blood while trying to catch his breath after Brian nearly punched it out of him. But Knuckles refused to give up, he was determined to protect Blaze, even if it meant risking his life to do so. Brian tried to punch him again, but this time Knuckles caught his arm and twisted it, causing the hedgehog to scream in pain and agony as Knuckles' was a few seconds away from breaking his arm completely. In a quick burst of strength, Knuckles tossed Brian into a table of medical tools, causing it to break.

You gonna give up now, or do I have to rough you up some more" Knuckles taunted.

Brian didn't say a word, instead he got up and ran off without even looking back. After he was gone, Knuckles walked back into Blaze's room and sat down in a chair, completely exhausted.

Thank you Knuckles, if it weren't for you, I'd be dead right now" Blaze said.

It's no problem" Knuckles responded.

Then Knuckles noticed the gun that Brian had dropped. He picked it up in his right hand and after looking at it for a brief moment, crushed it in the palm of his hand and dropped it in a nearby waste basket.

I'm glad I came just in time to save you, if I hadn't made it sooner, you would've been dead by the time I came to visit you" Knuckles mentioned.

* * *

**Later on........**

Tails was on his way home after having gone down to a hardware store to buy some more tools. Tonight was nice and quiet, and the breeze was soft and relaxing.

Ahh, what a day, I just wanna head home and get some well deserved rest after working all day in the lab" Tails said.

The sooner he arrived home, he walked inside and headed up to his bedroom. He then turned on the light, only to suddenly hear the sound of the bedroom door being closed and locked. The orange fox turned around to find himself face to face with Amy.

Hello there Tails, happy to see me", She greeted rather deviously.

Amy, how did you get in here?" asked the confused fox.

I used a locksmith that I bought" Amy answered.

I don't understand, why are you here?" Tails asked.

I felt bored, so I decided why not visit a certain two-tailed fox I know" Amy mentioned.

Then she walked over to him, shoved him onto the bed and climbed on top of him.

Amy what are you doing?" Tails asked nervously.

But Amy didn't answer as she started undressing.

Why are you undressing yourself?" Tails asked, now feeling scared.

What did you think I meant when I said I wanted to visit you?" Amy retorted.

You mean you wanted to rape me, what does this have to do with Sonic?" Tails questioned her.

I know that you and him have a very strong bond with each other, and I'm about to damage that little bond just to get even with him" Amy said.

Amy please, please don't do this to me" Tails pleaded while crying.

I'm afraid that begging won't help you" Amy said before she ripped off his clothes.

**Warning: Rape scene up ahead.**

Before Tails could say anything else, Amy silienced him by kissing him, sticking her tongue in his mouth. As Amy kissed the terrified fox, she ran her hands along his body, rubbing all around him until she reached his genital area, where she grabbed hold of his cock. She then squeezed it really hard, causing Tails to grunt painfully. After she stopped kissing him, she thrusted her vagina onto his mouth and forced him to lick the inside. Doing as he was told, Tails slipped his tongue into Amy's vagina and licked around inside it. Amy moaned loudly with pleasure, until she eventually squirted her cum into Tail's mouth, forcing him to swallow it. She then took her vagina away from his mouth and moved it above his erected cock.

Now this is where things get interesting" Amy informed him.

No, don't do that, anything but that, please" Tails pleaded while crying.

But Amy refused to listen, and she pressed down aggressively on Tails' cock, causing him great pain. The more Amy thrusted up and down with intense force, the more Tails felt horrible pain.

Ah ah ah ah ah, oh Tails you are so hard" Amy said.

Please, stop" Tails cried.

Wait a minute, I'm not finished yet" Amy said.

Amy continued to thrust herself on Tails until she reached her climax, and orgasmed all over him, leaving his legs covered in her cum. Afterwards, she got off him and redressed herself.

Well, that was so much fun, I hope Sonic doesn't take it too hard to accept the fact that I raped you to get even with him for breaking my heart, in the meantime I hope the assassin I hired is doing the best he can to kill Blaze" Amy said before leaving.

Tails then curled himself into a ball and cried.

* * *

**The next day.......**

Now calm down Knuckles, tell me what happened" Sonic said while talking to him over the phone.

Well, it all started when I went to the hospital yesterday to visit Blaze, and when I got to her room, I saw some hedgehog in there who was about to kill her" Knuckles said.

WHAT!" Sonic yelled.

His name was Brian, he told me that he had been hired to kill her, so I got into a fight with him to stop him from killing Blaze, I managed to fend him off, but he got away before I could try interrogating him about who it was that hired him" Knuckles explained.

Just think for a moment Knuckles, who do you think would want to hire an assassin to kill my wife?" Sonic mentioned.

Amy, I should have known she was behind it all" Knuckles said.

Of course, who else would be stupid enough to pull a stunt like that" Sonic said.

That's not all I heard about yesterday, I just got a call from Vector earlier, something happened to Tails" Knuckles mentioned.

Sonic's eyes became wide with shock over what he just heard, he shuddered to think of what could've happened to his best friend.

Oh my god, what happened to him, is he hurt?" Sonic asked in panic.

No, even worse, he was raped" Knuckles replied.

WHAT, WHO DID IT!" Sonic yelled into the phone.

It was Amy, she raped him last night" Knuckles said.

WHY THAT EVIL MINDED HEDGEHOG, HOW DARE SHE RAPE MY BEST FRIEND" Sonic yelled.

Vector told me that Amy did it to get back at you for breaking her heart because you married Blaze instead of her" Knuckles said.

ALRIGHT THAT'S IT, AMY HAS GONE TOO FAR, FIRST SHE TRIES TO POISON MY WIFE, THEN SHE SENDS AN ASSASSIN TO TRY AND KILL HER, AND NOW SHE RAPES MY BEST FRIEND WHO WAS LIKE A BROTHER TO ME JUST TO MAKE ME FEEL BAD" Sonic shouted.

That woman has some serious problems, she needs to be stopped" Knuckles said.

You're right Knuckles, we've gotta stop her and Brian before they kill Blaze, and I'm gonna see to it personally" Sonic agreed.

* * *

**Meanwhile.....**

So, how did it go Brian? Amy asked.

Not so well, I was just about to kill that cat until some red echidna named Knuckles came along and beat the crap out of me, I tried to fight him off, but he overpowered me" Brian explained.

That's okay, at least you tried your best, and I kept my promise to you, so here's your money" Amy said as she presented a big bag full of money to him.

Well, this is good, maybe next time I'll try even harder to kill Blaze" Brian said as he took the money.

Good, now come with me Brian" Amy said taking Brian's hand and leading him to her bedroom.

Why are we going to your room?" Brian asked.

Remember that bonus I told you about?" Amy mentioned.

Yeah"Brian said.

Well, you're about to get it right now" Amy said flirtatiously.

Oh, now I remember what you're talking about" Brian said smirking as Amy lead him into her room and closed the door.

* * *

**Here it is, chapter 3. I hope you leave reviews after you read it, because I worked really hard on it.**

**This time Amy's really become obsessed with trying to kill Blaze and claim Sonic, I sure hope that Sonic will be able to stop her before things get worst.**

**I'd also like to thank Brian T. Hedgehog for letting me use his fan character Brian in my story. **

**Thank you everyone for your reviews, I really appreciate it. I wouldn't have been able to write this chapter without your support.**

**Goodbye for now.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

After several days have passed, Blaze was finally released from the hospital earlier in the afternoon on Friday. Sonic had gotten a call from Vanilla, telling him that Blaze was all better. Sonic was riddled with happiness and excitement after hearing this news. The kids and the dog were also happy to hear about it, and they became even happier when Sonic brought her home.

Mommy" Jake and Lilly greeted happily as they ran up and hugged their mother.

I'm so happy to see you two" Blaze said as she kissed them both.

Then the dog Sam jumped on her and licked her face.

Ha-ha, I'm happy to see you too Sam" Blaze giggled while pushing the black lab off her.

I'm so glad you're home again honey" Sonic said joyfully.

I'm glad to be home Sonic" Blaze replied kissing his cheek.

So, how have things been here?" Blaze asked.

Everything's been fine for the last few days, I always made sure the kids were dressed and ready for school every Monday through Friday" Sonic said.

That's nice" Blaze said.

I love you mommy, I don't ever want to lose you" Lilly said hugging her.

You're never going to lose me honey, I'll always be with you" Blaze assured her.

But then suddenly, Sonic formed a look of suspicion on his face, almost as if he sensed something wasn't right.

Sonic, what's wrong honey?" Blaze asked.

BLAZE GET OUT OF THE WAY" Sonic screamed pulling Blaze away from the window when it suddenly got shattered by a gunshot from across the street.

Kids, take Sam and go upstairs to your room now" Sonic warned them.

Okay daddy, come on Sam" Jake said as he led Lilly and the dog upstairs.

Sonic looked out the window to try and see who it was that fired. He suddenly spotted a red and blue hedgehog standing up from behind a bush holding a sniper rifle.

Sonic, that's him, that's Brian, the same hedgehog who tried to kill me at the hospital" Blaze said as she hid behind her husband.

I know, Knuckles told me about him over the phone, I also realized that Amy hired him to kill you" Sonic said.

I know, he told me himself" Blaze said.

Please don't let him kill me, please" Blaze pleaded.

That's not going to happen, and I'll see to it that it doesn't" Sonic said heading for the door. Blaze grabbed his arm.

Sonic no, don't go out there, he'll kill you" Blaze told him.

No he won't, he's only here to kill you, not me, I'm pretty sure Amy doesn't want him to kill me" Sonic said slipping from his arm from her grip.

Please be careful" Blaze said.

I will, I promise" Sonic said.

Sonic then headed outside and confronted Brian.

Well, so you're Sonic huh?" Brian asked.

Yeah, I'm Blaze's husband" Sonic said.

You're the guy Amy constantly talks about, but you're a cat" Brian pointed out.

Before I became a cat, I used to be a hedgehog" Sonic admitted.

Interesting fact, but I'm still gonna kill your wife though" Brian said.

Sorry, but I can't let you do that" Sonic said defensively.

And how are you gonna stop me?" Brian taunted.

Like a lightning strike, Sonic zoomed forward and punched Brian in the face, knocking the sniper rifle out of his hands.

Just like that" Sonic said.

Impressive, but not impressive enough" Brian said.

Brian tried to punch Sonic, but the speedy blue cat zoomed out of the way, countering by kicking Brian in the side. Then Sonic used a sweeping kick, knocking Brian off his feet. But while Sonic was distracted, Brian took advantage by grabbing Sonic's legs, making him fall to the ground. He then jump on him and bombarded Sonic's face with multiple punches. But Sonic threw him off and got back up. Just as Brian was getting up, Sonic grabbed him and threw against a tree, where he began punching him repeatedly, causing his face to bleed. Brian then attempted to punch Sonic again, but Sonic caught his arm and flipped him over his shoulder, throwing him down on the pavement. Brian quickly got up and tried to hit Sonic once more, but Sonic just grabbed his fist and twisted his arm, nearly breaking it like Knuckles almost did at the hospital. He then tossed him to the ground.

If you try to kill my wife while I'm around, the next beating you receive from will be fatal" Sonic said.

Brian got up off the ground and sent a death glare at Sonic, who sent a death glare back at him.

This isn't over yet, you haven't seen the last of me, Blaze will be killed, and you'll be forced to love Amy" Brian said.

The day Blaze dies, will be the day you and Amy die" Sonic retorted.

The sooner Brian left, Sonic headed back to the house, where Blaze had embraced him.

Oh Sonic, I'm so glad you're okay" Blaze said.

He was tough, but I took care of him" Sonic said.

Thank you Sonic" Blaze said kissing his cheek.

But I do know for a fact that this guy isn't gonna give up, he won't stop until he kills you" Sonic said.

I'm scared" Blaze said.

It's okay, I won't let anyone hurt you, not even Amy" Sonic said.

* * *

**Later on.....**

Sonic, Blaze and there kids were currently out walking through Station Square, enjoying a nice peaceful day.

I'm hungry, can we stop for some snacks?" Jake asked.

Sure honey" Blaze said.

There's a nearby store right here, why don't we go inside and get some snacks?" Sonic suggested.

Sounds good" Lilly said as soon they stopped there.

You three go ahead, I'll sit out here on the bench, I could use the relaxation" Blaze said.

Are you sure you don't wanna come in with us mommy?" Jake asked.

Don't worry honey, I'll be fine" Blaze said.

Okay, c'mon kids, mommy needs to rest for a while" Sonic said as he lead the kids inside.

Blaze then sat down on the bench, waiting for her husband and children to come back out.

But just when things seemed normal, someone grabbed Blaze by her throat and held her in place. She gasped in fear as she realized that it was Brian, who was pointing a gun close to her head.

Thought you were gonna be safe today did you?" Brian asked.

Blaze was too scared to speak, instead she started crying.

Say Goodbye feline" Brian said.

Get away from her" said a voice.

Brian turned his head, only to be met with a punch to face, which knocked him away from Blaze. He soon found himself confronted by a red male fox, who was about the same height as him, but only slightly taller.

Who the heck are you?" Brian asked.

My name's Matt the Fox, and I don't appreciate you messing with this innocent woman" said the fox.

For your information, I've been hired to kill this woman on behalf of orders from Amy Rose" Brian said.

Well if you don't leave right now, I guarantee you, things will get violent" Matt threatened.

Getting the message, Brian stormed off, having been thwarted once more.

Gee thanks, you really came through for me" Blaze said.

It's no problem" Matt said.

Hey we're back" Sonic said coming out of the store with the kids holding a bag of snacks.

Matt, this is my husband Sonic, and our kids, Jake and Lilly" Blaze said.

Nice to meet you all" Matt replied.

So what happened while we were gone?" Sonic asked.

Brian tried to kill me again, but Matt came and saved me" Blaze said.

I had to, whenever I see women in danger, I can't let them get hurt" Matt said.

Hmm, I'm guessing you've saved a lot of women these days huh?" Sonic asked.

Yep, and they've always thanked me in the most pleasant ways" Matt replied.

Let me guess, kisses and hugs" Sonic mentioned.

Mostly kisses, sometimes hugs, and the "unmentionable" Matt said.

Unmentionable?" Blaze asked in confusion.

You know, the "unmentionable" Matt pointed out.

Oh, that "unmentionable" Sonic said.

Yeah, I kinda don't wanna say it in front of your kids" Matt said.

So anyways, have any of those women ever asked you out?" Blaze asked.

Most of them have, both single and married women" Matt said.

You've actually been asked out by married women?" Sonic asked in surprise.

Yes, it's just weird, apparently every married woman I save is always willing to divorce there husband just to go out with me" Matt replied.

That's awkward" Blaze said.

I know" Matt said.

But hey, since you saved my wife, do you think you could be her bodyguard?" Sonic suggested.

Sure, that sounds like a good idea" Matt said.

Do you work for free?" Blaze asked.

Yep" Matt said.

Well honey, looks like you've got yourself a bodyguard" Sonic said.

Yeah, and I like it" Blaze said.

* * *

**Meanwhile........**

This sucks, I tried to kill her at least two times in a row today, but I got interrupted both times, first by that blue cat Sonic, and then by a red fox named Matt" Brian said in frustration.

Hmm, this is getting more and more harder by the minute" Amy said.

There's got to be some way I can kill Blaze without being interrupted" Brian wondered.

Let's see, if I can't kill Blaze to get Sonic, I'll just resort to kidnapping" Amy schemed.

How are you gonna kidnap him without getting caught?" Brian asked.

I'm not, but I know just the girl who can do it"Amy said.

How will this girl be able to kidnap him?" Brian asked.

Because I happen to know that Sonic often hangs out at the mall everyday late in the afternoon by himself or with a friend" Amy said.

So uh, who is this girl?" Brian asked curiously.

She's a light purple echidna, her name's Malina, and she has a way of capturing Sonic without him knowing" Amy said.

What is it?" Brian asked.

Let's just say it's classified" Amy whispered mischievously.

* * *

**Later in the afternoon at the mall.......**

Well, looks like things are gonna be a lot safer for Blaze since she's got a bodyguard now" Sonic said.

Sonic was just busy sitting in the main foodcourt of the mall, drinking a chocolate shake. He was currently thinking about the things that had happened the past few weeks, unaware that he was being watched.

Man, a whole lot of things have happened since then, like Blaze getting poisoned, some assassin trying to kill her, Amy raping Tails, things are getting complicated, I just wish there was some way I could stop that crazy girl" Sonic said to himself.

Hello there sexy" said a female voice.

Sonic flinched a little at the sound of the voice he heard. This was someone he had never met, nor had he seen her before. Taking precaution, Sonic turned around to find a female purple echidna standing in front of him. She was wearing an orange tank top with an opening at the top, revealing her large, round breasts. She was also wearing a pair of blue jean shorts, which were right above her thighs. She also wore yellow high heels, blue eyeshadow on her eyes, and shiny lipgloss on her lips.

Um, who are you?" Sonic asked.

My name's Malina, Malina the echidna, but you can call me Mali" she said.

My name is-

It's okay, I know your name, it's Sonic" Malina said cutting him off.

So you've heard of me?" Sonic asked.

Uh huh, mind if I sit with you?" She asked sitting down next to him.

Why even ask, you just did" Sonic said sarcastically.

Malina just giggled in response.

What is it you want, I know there's a reason why you came over to me?" Sonic asked.

I just wanted to talk to you, get to know you for awhile" Malina said.

I normally come down to the mall late in the afternoon just to have some alone time" Sonic said.

Interesting" Malina said scooting closer to him,where her legs touched his unexpectedly.

Uh, Malina, you're a little too close to me" Sonic pointed out.

I know cutie" She replied flirtatiously.

If you must know, I am really flattered, but I'm a happily married cat and WHOO" Sonic said when Malina suddenly started rubbing his leg.

Aw, what's the matter baby, am I making you nervous?" Malina cooed.

My wife would blow a fuse is she saw me like this" Sonic said trying to scoot away from her, but she just got closer to him until she cornered him against a wall.

What your wife doesn't know won't hurt her" Malina said rubbing her breasts on his arm.

Sonic was starting to get more nervous by the minute. Here he was, in a mall, being hit on by some girl he had just met.

Before he even knew it, she turned him forward so that his body was facing hers directly. She then pressed herself against him. Malina grabbed Sonic's hands and placed them on her breasts, forcefully moving his hands up and down on them.

Do you like my breasts sweetie?" Malina asked.

But Sonic was so filled with nervousness he couldn't come up with a reply.

I'll take your silence as a yes" She said.

She leaned her face in towards his, only three inches away from his lips. She then stuck out her tongue and licked his lips twice before retracting it back in her mouth. Afterwards she pressed her lips against his, kissing him and sticking her tongue into his mouth, smothering his own. Sonic realized something wasn't right about her lips, he was starting to feel tired for some reason. In desperation, he tried to push her off, but he was too late as he suddenly fell asleep. Although she knew he was asleep, Malina decided to have a little fun by continuing to french kiss him, pushing her tongue more further into his mouth. She licked all around his mouth, leaving her saliva everywhere. After a few minutes, she finally pulled away.

Sleep inducing lipgloss, I made it myself" Malina said picking up Sonic and carrying him out of the mall. However, little did she know, Espio was watching everything from outside the mall, having witnessed what just happened.

Oh no, this is not good, I gotta go warn Blaze" Espio said before running off.

* * *

**Later at night.......**

Oh, where is he, it isn't like him to be late" Blaze said in worry as she paced back & forth around the living room, wondering why her husband hadn't came back home yet.

Suddenly she heard a knock at the door. She opened it and saw that it was Espio, standing in the doorway.

Espio, what are you doing here?" Blaze asked.

Sonic's in trouble" He said.

In trouble, what do you mean?" Blaze asked in panic.

Sonic's been kidnapped" Espio mentioned.

WHAT!" Blaze yelled.

* * *

**So, Amy decided to kidnap Sonic did she?, well she's gonna pay when Blaze gets ahold of her.**

**Well, here's Chapter 4, hope you like it. **

**Things will get really serious in Chapter 5.**

**Bye bye**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Now Espio, just tell me exactly how Sonic got kidnapped?" Blaze asked.

It all started when I was peaking in through the window, all of a sudden I saw this purple echidna girl walk up to Sonic and start hitting on him" Espio said.

Some other girl was trying to get with my husband?" Blaze asked.

Yeah, and from what I saw, he was trying to resist her, but she just kept coming at him, she also made him touch her breasts" Espio said.

Why that sick slut" Blaze said in frustration.

That's not all, she kissed him too" Espio mentioned.

SHE KISSED HIM" Blaze yelled.

And for some reason, during the kiss, Sonic suddenly fell asleep" Espio said.

Fell asleep, why would he do that during a kiss?" Blaze asked.

That girl might have had some kind of sleeping chemical on her lips that put Sonic to sleep" Espio said.

And then she just picked him up and carried him out the mall?" Blaze asked.

No doubt about it, I would have followed her, but I wanted to warn you first" Espio said.

This is bad, very bad" Blaze said.

What's bad?" asked Matt who just walked into the living room.

Sonic got kidnapped at the mall, and we don't know where he is" Espio said.

Who kidnapped him?" Matt asked.

Some female echidna put him to sleep with a sleep-inducing kiss, then she carried him away" Blaze said.

We better call the others and tell them about this" Espio said.

* * *

**Later..........**

I can't believe it, Sonic just got kidnapped by some unknown girl for no reason?" Tails asked.

That's horrible" Mario said.

Why would anyone do something like kidnapping Sonic, it's just unusual" Luigi said.

Do you think that maybe the person who kidnapped Sonic might have been working for Amy?" Vector suspected.

After doing some thinking, Blaze finally came to realization on the real reason for Sonic's kidnapping.

Of course, it was Amy, she sent that girl to the mall to kidnap Sonic and bring him back to her place" Blaze said.

Honestly, why can't that hedgehog give it up already?" Shade wondered.

Because she's crazy, she even raped me just to get back at him" Tails said.

Amy's gone way too far this time" Cream said.

Forget about that, we need to focus on saving Sonic" Rouge said.

Rouge is right, he needs help" Julie Su said.

Amy needs to be brought to justice at once" Shade said.

I just hope Sonic is still okay" Mario said.

Don't worry, I'm sure he's fine, Amy wouldn't do anything to hurt him because she loves him too much" Link said.

Well either way, I have to go rescue my husband from that psycho, and I'm not gonna let anyone stop me" Blaze said.

* * *

**Meanwhile......**

Oh man, what happened" Sonic said as he woke up. The moment he was fully awake, he noticed that he couldn't move for some odd reason. He looked down to see that he was tied to a chair. He looked at his surroundings and saw that he was in a bedroom colored in pink, with pictures of him as a hedgehog posted on all the walls of the room. He then became aware of exactly where he was.

What the, why am I in Amy's room, and why am I tied up?" Sonic wondered.

Good, it's nice to see that you're finally awake my love" said Amy who walked in the room, with Brian and Malina following her in.

Amy, what did you do to me?" Sonic asked in anger.

I didn't do anything, it was Malina who brought you here" Amy replied.

That's right" Malina said.

I can't believe this, I should have known that it was all a set up in the first place" Sonic said.

It's a good thing my sleep inducing lipgloss put you to sleep when I kissed you" Malina said.

Well, look on the plus side, at least you and I are finally together" Amy said.

You have seriously lost your mind Amy, you're nuts if you think kidnapping me is gonna make me fall in love with you" Sonic said.

It really makes me hot when you play hard to get" Amy said giggling.

I'm not playing you maniac" Sonic retorted.

But he soon realized that Amy wasn't listening as she leaned forward and kissed him on the lips. She moved her tongue against his lips, begging for entrance into his mouth, but Sonic refused to respond. Amy however wouldn't take no for an answer, and forced her tongue past his lips and into his mouth. As she kissed him, she sat herself down on his lap, rubbing her legs against his. She gave a hand gesture for Brian and Malina to leave the room. After they left, she continued with where she left off, wrapping her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss. While still kissing him, she began taking off her clothes, including her bra and panties, until she was completely naked. She rubbed herself against Sonic, pressing her cleavage on his chest, sliding her butt on his thighs, and rubbing her vagina on his midsection. She then untied him and forced him onto her bed, climbing on top of him, while still having her lips on his, with her tongue still in his mouth. After some time, she finally broke the kiss.

Now to make sure you won't get away, I've got just the thing to keep you here" Amy said as she reached into the drawer next to her bed and pulled out four handcuffs. She then pulled off his clothes and cuffed his arms and legs to the bed frames.

Let's have some fun" Amy said seductively.

Amy no, please don't" Sonic pleaded, knowing that she was gonna rape him.

I love it when you beg, it makes me feel sexy" Amy said.

Sonic was just about to object before Amy suddenly kissed him again, pushing her tongue more deeper into his mouth than before. She rubbed her hands all over his body. She eventually moved her hands down to his exposed manhood, grabbing it and massaging it roughly until it became erected. Amy then began kissing down his body, trailing her tongue along his chest, stomach, and cock. She licked it like a lollipop, sucking on it as she did so. After sucking on it for some time, she then raised herself over it, with her vagina hanging above.

Oh I am so gonna enjoy this" Amy said.

Within seconds, she pressed down, thrusting herself up and down on Sonic. As she thrusted, she grabbed Sonic's legs and thrusted his manhood further into her vagina, moaning loudly with pleasure.

Oh ah ah ah ah ah, oh yeah baby, I can feel a climax coming" Amy said.

After thrusting on Sonic for three more minutes, the climax was finally reached, with Sonic's cum squirting into Amy, while her cum spilled onto Sonic's legs.

Aah, that felt so good, wouldn't you agree Sonic?" Amy asked as she redressed herself.

NO, I DON'T AGREE, YOU JUST RAPED ME YOU SLUT" Sonic yelled.

Now that I have your sperm inside me, I'll become pregnant with your child, and after Blaze is dead, you and your kids will be mine" Amy said.

You won't get away with this Amy" Sonic said glaring at her.

I do believe I already have honey" Amy said leaving the room. Pretty soon after she left, Malina walked in.

So, did you enjoy your little sex time with Amy?" Malina asked teasingly.

Ha ha very funny, why are you even working with her?" Sonic asked.

That is classified" Malina said moving her hair out of her eyes.

She doesn't really respect you, you know" Sonic said.

You don't know that" Malina said defensively.

Yes I do, don't you see Malina, Amy doesn't care for you, nor does she think of you as a friend, she was using you" Sonic explained.

That's not true, don't say that" Malina said getting upset.

I'm serious Malina, Amy's only using you as a pawn in her scheme, trust me, I know for a fact that you don't like being used do you?" Sonic asked.

But Malina remained completely silent.

Do you?" Sonic asked again.

No, I don't like being used, it makes me feel more like an item than a person" Malina admitted.

I'm guessing that you had a bad experience in a relationship with an old boyfriend perhaps?" Sonic asked.

Not just one boyfriend, all the boyfriends I've had have all used me just for one thing and one thing only" Malina said.

And what is it exactly?" Sonic asked.

Sex, nothing but meaningless, selfish, and loveless sex, that's all guys wanted from me, nothing else, and stupidly, I never even see it coming until they break up with me" Malina said.

See, that's what I'm talking about, once Amy's done with you, she'll just toss you aside like a towel" Sonic said.

After listening to Sonic's words, Malina began thinking for a moment.

* * *

**Meanwhile downstairs........**

Oh I just love being victorious" Amy said sitting on a couch next to Brian.

Yeah, and with Sonic out of the way, I'll be able to kill Blaze without any interruptions" Brian said.

Suddenly, without warning, Blaze suddenly busted the door open, with Matt right behind her.

AMY" Blaze yelled while glaring at her.

Well, if isn't Blaze, what a surprise to see you" Amy said mischievously.

I'm warning you, give me back my husband right now" Blaze demanded angrily.

I'm sorry, but I can't do that, Sonic belongs to me, and once you're out of the picture, the kids will be mine as well" Amy said.

Shut up, I'd rather snap your neck than let my kids be taken from me by a psychopath like you" Blaze said.

Too bad you're gonna die before that even happens" Brian said pointing a gun at her.

But Blaze simply grabbed him and threw him hard against a wall, knocking him unconcious.

Nothing is gonna stop me from getting Sonic back, not even your stupid assassin" Blaze said.

Actually you're too late, because not only do I have Sonic, I also have his baby inside me" Amy mentioned.

WHAT, YOU MEAN YOU RAPED SONIC JUST TO BECOME PREGNANT BY HIM" Blaze yelled.

Yes, and when you're dead, Sonic will have no choice but to marry me, then we'll be together forever and ever" Amy said.

Blaze was now really steamed up. After hearing what Amy just said, she felt like she wanted to rip out Amy's heart and crush it in her hands.

Face it, I win, you lose, nah nah nah, nah nah na AGH- Amy was suddenly cut off when Blaze punched her in the face, knocking her onto a wooden coffee table.

I'll make you pay for what you've done" Blaze said.

But, however, Amy got back up and ran at her, tackling her to the floor, and punching her repeatedly in the face. Just before Amy could punch her again, Blaze caught her fist and shoved her off. Afterwards she picked her up and threw her into the kitchen, knocking her across a kitchen table. Just as Blaze rushed towards her, Amy quickly caught her by the head and lead her over to the sink which had water in it. She the shoved her head into the water, attempting to drown her. Blaze struggled desperately, trying to free herself from Amy's grip. Amy laughed evilly as she held Blaze's head underwater. But Blaze managed to grab Amy's head and slam her against the counter, making her let go. She then picked up a frying pan and smacked her with it multiple times before Amy caught it and threw it aside, all the while she grabbed a rolling pin and hit Blaze in the face.

Meanwhile, Brian had regained conciousness after being knocked out earlier. He looked in the kitchen and saw Amy and Blaze fighting. He then tried aiming his gun at Blaze, but he could shoot her, Matt ran up to him, grabbed his arm and punched him, knocking the gun out his hand.

Don't even think about it" Matt said.

I don't need a gun to stop you, I can kick your *** anytime" Brian said.

Pretty soon, they got in a vicious fight, punching each other and throwing each other into furniture. So far, Matt had the upper hand in the fight, as he easily knocked Brian around with no trouble. But however, Brian managed to toss him into a lamp table, and slam his head against the wall. But Matt refused to give up.

Come on, is that all you got" Matt taunted.

Once I'm done with you, you're gonna regret picking a fight with AGH- Brian was cut off when someone punched him in the face, knocking him out cold.

In the kitchen, Blaze and Amy were still fighting. However, Blaze wasn't doing so well, as Amy seemed to be overpowering her, beating her savagely. Amy then pinned Blaze down on the kitchen table, while holding a large knife in midair.

Foolish cat, did you really think you could stop me, well you thought wrong, because once I stab this knife into your heart, you'll be out for the count, then Sonic and the kids will be officially mine, too bad you won't be around long enough for it to matter" Amy said.

But before she could kill her, somebody grabbed her arm, restraining her from using the knife.

I don't think so" said none other than Sonic, who was standing behind her.

What the, Sonic, how did you get loose?" Amy asked in shock.

Let's just say a certain ally of yours is on my side now" Sonic answered.

What are you talking about?" Amy asked.

He means me" said Malina who just walked in.

Malina, you, you let Sonic loose?" Amy asked in shock.

Yes I did, I had a change of heart, all thanks to Sonic's encouraging words" Malina said.

I can't believe this, how could you turn on me?" Amy questioned her again.

Because I realized that you were just using me to get Sonic, you never really respected me, you were manipulating me all along" Malina said.

That's right, looks like you've been thwarted once again Amy" Sonic said before yanking the knife out of her hand and throwing her to the floor. He then walked towards her as she crawled away from him, while he was holding the knife in his hand.

First you try to come onto me in the mall, you try to poison my wife, you send an assassin to try and kill her, you rape my best friend, you hire someone to kidnap me, you rape me, and then you attempt to kill my wife with a knife, you've meddled in my life for too long, and now I'm gonna end it" Sonic said.

Sonic, please no, please don't kill me, I beg of you, I love you" Amy pleaded.

Sorry, but I'm afraid that begging won't work with me" Sonic replied.

After that, Sonic jammed the knife into her chest, and with one last breath of air, Amy's eyes closed shut, which meant she was dead.

I'm glad that's finally over" Matt said.

Yeah, It's a good thing I killed her when I had the chance, at least now she'll leave us alone" Sonic said.

Listen Sonic, I just wanted to say that I'm sorry for kidnapping you earlier, I never meant to do it" Malina apologized.

It's okay Malina, I forgive you, besides, you're our friend now, so let's just forget about it" Sonic said.

Aw, you make me so happy I could just hug you, if your wife doesn't mind" Malina said.

It's okay, go ahead, I don't mind" Blaze said.

With that said, Malina gave Sonic a big hug, afterwards she suddenly kissed him, sticking her tongue in his mouth for a few minutes before pulling away.

Sorry about the kiss, I just had to do that, you're just so cute, Blaze is lucky to have you" Malina said.

Yes I am, I love this cat so much" Blaze said kissing Sonic's cheek.

Matt then walked up to Malina.

Wow, Malina you are one heck of a sexy woman" Matt complimented.

Thanks, you don't look so bad yourself big boy" Malina replied.

I have a feeling that a relationship is in progress" Matt said.

Me too" Malina said licking his cheek.

Aww shucks" Matt said blushing deeply.

Let's just be happy that everything is back to normal" Sonic said.

All of a sudden, Brian walked into the kitchen.

What do you want?" Sonic questioned him.

Relax, I don't wanna fight, I just want to apologize for all the trouble I put you through, I hope you can forgive me" Brian said.

After doing some thinking, Sonic came to a conclusion.

Yeah, we forgive you, after all it wasn't your fault, it was Amy's" Sonic said.

I should have realized that before" Brian replied.

Hey, forget about it, it's all over now" Blaze assured him.

Well everybody, let's go" Sonic said.

* * *

**The next day..........**

Lien-Da, I'm sorry that we never got to celebrate our anniversary, if all that weird stuff hadn't happened in the first place, we'd be having a wonderful time together" Knuckles said.

It's okay baby, I know you wanted it to be special, and I appreciate that" Lien-Da said.

Well, I do still have your present for you, happy anniversary honey" Knuckles said as presented her with a small box.

The moment Lien-Da opened it, her eyes lit up with joy as she saw that it was a diamond coated necklace.

Oh Knuxiekoo, it's so beautiful, thank you" Lien-Da said as she placed the necklace on her neck.

I'm glad you like it" Knuckles said.

Oh, I almost forgot, here's your present sweetie" She said handing him a big present.

When Knuckles opened it, he made a look of surprise when he noticed that it was a brand new DVD Player.

Wow, awesome, a DVD player, I love it, thank you so much Lien-Da" Knuckles said hugging her.

You're welcome baby" Lien-Da replied.

Then all of a sudden, Lien-Da thought of something, something that made her smile.

Oh Knuckles?" She said seductively.

Yeah, what is it?" Knuckles asked.

His eyes nearly popped out of his sockets when he saw Lien-Da open her top, showing her breasts, which were cupped in a snowy white bra.

Uh uh uh uh, oh boy, is it getting hot in here?" Knuckles said shyly.

Come on baby, you know you want me" Lien-Da said flicking her tongue at him.

Ye-ye-yes, yes I want you" Knuckles stuttered.

Well, aren't you gonna carry me upstairs sexy?" She asked.

Oh yeah" Knuckles said as he picked her up bridal style and carried her upstairs to their bedroom.

**Note: Lemon coming up**

The moment they made it to the bedroom, the echidna couple collapsed onto the bed, kissing and undressing. Lien-Da's tongue probed at Knuckles' lips, asking for entrance. Knuckles obliged by opening his mouth and letting her tongue inside. As they kissed, Lien-Da slid her legs along Knuckles', all the while reaching for his manhood. After she grabbed it, she began massaging it, making him moan with pleasure. Knuckles returned the favor by massaging her breasts, causing her to moan loudly with satisfaction. He then squeezed them, making her giggle slightly. He took his right hand off one of her breasts and moved it to her vagina, where he slipped his gloveless fingers into her opening, tickling her from the inside.

Oh Knuckles, please don't tease me, enter me now" Lien-Da requested.

You really want it don't you?" Knuckles asked.

I always do" Lien-Da said.

Knuckles then got himself in position, spreading Lien-Da's legs open. Afterwards he thrusted his cock into her, pulling in and out repeatedly. Lien-Da wrapped her legs around his waist, pushing him in deeper. Both echidnas were close to cumming as this went on.

Knuckles, ah ah ah, ah ah, I'm about to cum" Lien-Da said.

Me too, I can feel it, get ready" Knuckles informed her.

Within seconds, they both climaxed at the same time, their love juices mixed together, becoming one. Pretty soon, they cuddled with each other under the covers.

That was so amazing" Lien-Da said.

Not as amazing as you" Knuckles commented.

I love you" Lien-Da said.

I love you too" Knuckles before they both fell asleep.

* * *

**Meanwhile........**

Ah, I am so glad that Amy is finally gone" Sonic said while he and Blaze were relaxing on the couch.

Without her around, things are a lot better for us" Blaze said.

Ain't that the truth, at least it's all over" Sonic said.

All of a sudden, Blaze came up with an idea.

Hey Sonic" Blaze said flirtatiously.

Yes?" Sonic asked.

I just realized that you and I are all alone at home together" Blaze said.

Yeah, and what does that mean exactly?" Sonic asked curiously.

But rather than answering, Blaze instead shoved Sonic down on the couch and crawled on top of him. She then began to open her top, revealing her large breasts.

Blaze, won't the kids freak out when they come home from school and see us like this?" Sonic asked.

Oh don't worry about that, Jake and Lilly are on a field trip with their classmates, they won't be back until after school is over, that gives us plenty of time to ourselves" Blaze said.

Oh, then I guess it's okay" Sonic said.

With that said, Blaze leaned down and locked her lips with Sonic's, slipping her tongue into his mouth, licking his. Sonic eventually took the time to remove his shirt and pants, pulling them off completely. Blaze did the same thing with her own clothing, pulling it off and tossing it to the floor next to Sonic's. Sonic reached for her breasts, grabbing them and massaging them, which made Blaze moan.

Do you like my breasts Sonikuu?" Blaze asked.

Yes I do my beloved feline" Sonic replied.

How about licking them?" She suggested.

I'd love to" Sonic replied raising his face up to her breasts, licking all over them. As he did, he moved his hand down to her vagina, sticking his fingers inside. Meanwhile Blaze ran her tongue along his cheek, reaching his ear, smothering it in her saliva. On the the other hand, she rubbed his chest, abs, and biceps. She then reached for his genital area, touching his erected cock. She then squeezed it, causing Sonic to moan with pleasure. Pretty soon, she moved herself above his cock, she then slowly thrusted herself down on it, moaning with joy. She then started to go faster, bucking her legs as she did so.

Oh yes, oh yes, oh yeah baby, I love this" Blaze said while moaning.

So do I" Sonic said.

Sonic reached for her breasts, massaging them to calm her down. She continued to thrust on his manhood with delicate passion. Her moans got louder and louder as she kept going, until she was at the brink of climaxing. Blaze could feel herself about to cum.

Oh oh oh oh oh, Sonic, I think I'm about to cum" Blaze said.

It's alright go ahead, I'm gonna cum too" Sonic said.

Sooner or later, they both climaxed equally, with Sonic's seed squirting into Blaze, while Blaze's juices spilled onto his legs.

Oh that was so hot" Blaze said.

I agree" Sonic said.

I love you Sonic" Blaze said.

I love you too Blaze" Sonic said kissing her.

Now, let's get some cleaning items and clean up the mess we made on the couch, it might take several minutes for us to clean this stain off" Blaze said.

Yeah, from now on, let's just have sex in the bedroom like we usually do" Sonic said.

Yeah that sounds better" Blaze agreed.

* * *

**Here it is everybody, the fifth and final chapter of my story, I hope you like it.**

**Sorry about taking so long to make this chapter, I've kinda been busy working on my other fan stories for the past few weeks, I just thought I should let you all know.**

**I also want to thank Brian T. Hedgehog and Matt the fox for letting me use their fan characters in my story, I really appreciate it.**

**And also I want to thank everyone who reviewed my story. If it weren't for all your support, I wouldn't have been able to make this story.**

**Thank you all so much.**

**Later.**


End file.
